movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
General Blue
General Blue is the quaternary antagonist of the Dragon Ball series. ''Dragon Ball'' Blue, like the other officers of the Red Ribbon Army, was sent to look for the Dragon Balls. While searching for a ball that apparently was in the bottom of the ocean, he received a report telling that both Colonel Silver and General White had been defeated by a child, which was now heading to Blue's location after a Dragon Ball. Knowing the kid had a radar to locate the balls, he initially sent Captain Dark, along with some troops, to attack the kid. Son Goku beat them all, then got the help of Kuririn and Bulma to use a submarine to look for the ball which was underwater. Blue followed them, attacking them with torpedoes from his own submarine. Following them into an underwater cavern, they found a pirate's treasure, so Blue decided to show himself to get the Dragon Balls. Bulma tries to flirt with Blue, but he gets away from her in disgust, because he is a homosexual and hated women. Kuririn fights Blue, hitting his nose which starts bleeding. Infuriated, Blue uses his telekinetic paralyzation technique on Kuririn and beats him up. Goku arrives just in time and defeats Blue after a tough fight. Goku retrieves the Dragon Ball, as they made their escape. Blue also manages to escape, following them to Kame House. There, he traps everyone with his psychic powers, steals the balls and sets a time bomb to kill everyone. Goku, with the help of Lunch, escape the trap and throws the bomb away, saving everyone. He then calls his Kinto'un cloud, giving chase to Blue. However, both of them crashes into a mountain, being separated. Goku, who had his Dragon Radar broken, tries to find a way to fix it, so he can find Blue and the stolen balls. All in the while, Blue tries to find a way to sneak onto Goku to kill him. The two ended in Penguin Village, where Goku met with Arale, who took him to Dr. Slump to fix the radar. Goku and Arale followed the signal of the radar, but Blue snuck behind him and paralyzed him, knocking him down and taking his radar. As he tried to impale Goku with a tree, Arale attacked him (although she only wanted to play with them). Using her strength, she headbutted him so hard that he flew away, falling into Egypt. He returned to the Red Ribbon HQ, where he handed over the Dragon Radar to Commander Red. Red, however, decided to punish him for failing to retrieve the balls. Red then introduces Tao Pai Pai, and tells Blue he will be forgiven if he defeats him. The two fight, but Tao Pai Pai easily dodges his attacks, also being unaffected by Blue's paralyzing technique. Tao easily kills Blue by striking his head with his tongue, cracking his skull. ''Trivia'' ◾General Blue appeared as a boss character in Dragonball: Revenge of King Piccolo. ◾Even though General Blue is strongly implied in both the manga and the anime to hail from Germany, his FUNimation Dub actor Sonny Strait voices him with a British accent in his various appearances. ◾Because of homosexuality and pedophilia not being considered family-friendly topics in the West, dubs outside Japan frequently edited out the hints to Blue's homosexuality, such as altering the dialogue by Bulma and Krillin to infer that Blue was simply a prude who scares easily, being weird for reacting to his appearance, and eventually posing as a sumo wrestler when Bulma's attempts at seducing Blue fail a second time. Likewise, FUNimation also invented his having a long-lost brother named Samuel and having Blue mistake Obotchaman for him due to the original scene finding him attractive in a sexual manner, and the European Spanish version largely retained the gist of the scene, but altered Obotchaman's gender and age. ◾Despite his fear of women, he notably doesn't seem to react with disgust for Android 18, Chi-Chi, or Pan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Category:Anime Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Main Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Petrifiers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Revived villains Category:Nazis Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Hunters Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers